Love Lost And Found
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: What if Laurie had enlisted Jo's help, in order to win the affections of her youngest sister. Amy? Laurie, with the help of Jo, sets out to prove he is in love with a March sister, but not the one Dear Amy believes. AmyLaurie JoFriedrich MegJohn NO SLASH.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim any rights to the chracters, the book or the movie, Little women. They belong to Louisa May Alcott and Columbia Pictures. I do own any original chatacters and the plot.**

**Love Lost And Found**

Laurie sighed wearily, as he sat in his favourite chair near the piano in the family March house hold. Jo, who had returned from London a month ago, after her mother sent for her, as Beth was on her death bed, and died only recently. Jo looked at her dear friend sympathetically.

She said "Ok, allow me to see if I understand this clearly. You proposed to Amy, when you discovered her painting in Paris, and she refused your advances and proposal of marriage?" Laurie nodded miserably,

Jo paused briefly and asked "How long did you pursue her for, and did she state why she could not marry you?" Laurie replied "Won't not couldn't, she wouldn't. She says she refuses to court or marry a man whom is in love with her sister and her family. And I pursued her for six months, before I asked for her hand in marriage."

He added with a distinctive tone of distaste "Although she was most certainly interested in Fred Vaughn's advances and proposal of marriage. I suppose when your yearly income is several thousands, a proposal of marriage tends to be much more appealing then a proposal from a pauper."

Jo looked incredulously at her friend, as she asked "A Pauper?" Laurie nodded and revealed "She claimed she always knew she would never marry a pauper. Well, as a young girl, I remember her often saying such a thing."

Jo sighed and pointed out reasonably "Well Teddy, you did ask me to marry you first, when we were still in our teens. The fact I denied your proposal, still did not soften the immense hurt dear Amy endure. Whether you are aware of this or not, is neither he nor there, but know this, Amy was always extremely fond of you."

She added sadly, after a brief pause "I can perfectly understand why she would be reluctant to believe that it is her you truly want, instead of me, making it seem like she is only second best."

She continued "I met someone whilst in London, Teddy. I truly do care for him deeply, perhaps even love him. He was so kind to me, and has been helping me to try and get my book published, as you know it is very close to impossible for a woman to have her work published in this day and age."

Laurie replied "Yes, I am very much aware of this Jo. Your dear sister made a point of mentioning this to me. Thinking it would bother me, and I honestly did expect to feel the terrible stab of jealous. Much to my surprise it never came, I realised I was genuinely happy for you, which only solidified the fact it is Amy who I wish to take as my wife and not yourself."

He added "This why I plan to write a letter to her, asking her to reconsider, and to inform her I fully intend to go away and work for my father, to make my fortune and further my reputation, and to make myself worthy enough for her hand in marriage, to make her mine."

He continued "When I asked you to marry me, I was an immature fool of a boy, far too arrogant and sure of my self. I could not have possibly known of the mere concept of love when I asked you. What I mistaken for love, was in fact an infatuation."

He concluded in a subdued tone "And I felt completely different when I asked Amy and she denied me. Your rejection hurt me deeply, and bruised my ego. As for Amy's rejection of me, well, there aren't any such words worthy enough to explain the pain and distress I felt."

He smiled sadly and told Jo "When Amy was still a small girl, and Beth become ill and you had to send Amy to stay with your aunt. Well, as I'm certain you remember, I was the one whom travelled along side dear little Amy during the journey."

He added, as Jo gave a small smile and nod. He said "During the journey she mentioned how she feared she'd never experience her first true and real kiss." He chuckled affectionately in remembrance as he continued on. "I told her when she was older; I would be the one to give her first true and proper kiss."

Jo asked "And?" He replied "And I had every intention of following though on that promise to her. I reminded her, and even leaned in to follow though. But then she turned her head the other way, entirely avoiding my advances."

He glowered and concluded "Which is when she began to mention you and your gentleman friend, hopping to ignite even the smallest amount of jealousy. Giving her I suppose the proof she seems to think she required in her little mission to prove I still wanted you and was only interested in being apart of the March family."

Jo smiled sympathetically and asked "Do you love my little sister? When I say love, I mean are you in love with her? I don't want to see our dear Amy anymore heartbroken then she already is, due you and I unknowingly making her feel inferior."

She stood and announced "In fact, I am going to provide you with the ink and parchment. And then you dear Teddy, you are going to write a letter to our dear and sweet Amy. You are going to write to her, and shall explain everything to her, in which you have told me."

Laurie spluttered, but was immediately silenced when Jo raised her delicate hand and gave him a stern and chastising look. Just as he looked about to start protesting once more, Jo raised her other hand to join its twin and told him sternly "Enough! Now you can use the desk in my bedroom. I shall find something to entertain myself down here. Please do take as long as you need, as this is Amy that is concerned here."

Laurie sighed wearily. Here he was thinking Jo would be able to help him. Oh she was helping him alright, as well as giving him a case of heartburn in the process.


	2. Two

**Love Lost And Found**

****

This was beyond infuriating. Everything was so much simpler when they were all still teens, and love was confused with infatuation. But now Laurie was a grown man, and more then knew the difference between love and infatuation. Jo had been an infatuation. Amy was the real thing; she was what he presumed he had with Jo.

Laurie placed the quill down upon the desk, before leaning back in the chair he was currently occupying. He was about to scrub a hand across his face, but then remembered his hands were covered in black ink. Not only were they covered in ink, his right hand was cramped from its constant, none stop usage, in the last hour and a half.

He had begun then started all over again, after disposing of the inappropriate drafts. It had taken eight sheets of parchment to prefect the finished and final letter. All of the scrunched up parchment, now littering the floor in little balls, was testament to the infuriation Laurie had spent the last hour and a half enduring.

He would not give up. No matter how many letters and rolls of parchment, black ink stained and cramped hands he had to endure, or rejected proposals; Amy March would be his wife. He was in love with her, and wanted her to be Mrs Laurence, and wanted it to be she who glowed and looked radiant, as her stomach swelled and rounded with his children.

When he closed his eyes and truly just let his mind drift, he could clearly see a slightly older Amy, radiant in all of her fair haired and blue eyed splendour, surrounded by the most beautiful blond haired, brown eyed children, and brown haired blue eyed children, and children with features a beautiful combination of both Amy's and his own.

He opened his eyes, and there was a small and sad smile upon his handsome features. She would be his, the woman who would wear his ring and own his last name and carry his heirs. If it was the last thing he ever did, Amy March would be all of those things and so much more.

He leaned forward once more and carefully picked up the parchment that contained his utter most private thoughts and promises for Amy's viewing, and her viewing only. The ink he was please to note had dried completely. He happily rolled up the parchment carefully.

He then stood, stretching as he did. Knowing that as soon as he returned to his father's house next door, he would use candle wax to create the family seal, a seal he hopped with all of his heart would not only represent he and his father, but would one day represent Amy as well.

AN: I realise this chapter is shorter then the previous, but I don't want to over do this scene in my story, its not required nor is necessary.


	3. Three

**Love Lost And Found**

Amy March sighed as she reread the letter Laurie had sent her, for the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes. She was seriously undecided. How did she know whether she could trust him with her heart? After Laurie had proposed to Jo and she had denied him, followed by Beth's death, Amy knew her heart could not take anymore heartbreak.

She looked down at the letter for the fifth time, as she turned her pensive gaze from the large window, which had a beautiful picturesque view, a view that was every artist dream of painting at least once in a life time.

_**My darling Amy**_

_**Please do not do anything rash, that we shall both end up regretting. Please give me a chance to prove myself and my love to you. It is you I love and want, and not your sister or your family name. Jo is happy and I suspect much in love with Mister Bhaer. It is thrilling to see Jo has found love with a gentleman, who I hope loves her and cherishes her as much as I do you. I told Jo immediately after she had informed me she could not and would not marry me, that one day she would find a man she would love wholly and tremendously. And I was right, even though those words had been said in bitter hurt. Everyone deserves to have someone love them, just like Meg and Mister Brooke. I must inform you that I plan to go away and work for my father. I shall make my fortune and better my reputation. I shall make myself worthy of you, I promise. Please do not accept Freddy Vaughn's proposal, please reconsider. I won't give up, not when I know you're meant to be mine. You were always meant to be mine; I was just far too immature and a fool to see it. Finally remember that I love you, my dearest Amy.**_

_** Forever faithful Laurie**_

Amy sighed and wiped away the tears that had filled her bright blue eyes. She wanted to trust him, she really, really did. She had loved him since she was a girl. It was just so confusing and frustrating, when she considered it was Jo that he asked to marry him first of all.

What if she was second best to her sister that he was only claiming to love her and settling, because Jo was not in love with him, and of course she was the only sister left? Meg was married and the last time Jo had wrote to her, had informed her that Meg was with child. And then there was Beth, who was no longer with them, but in a better and more peaceful place.

She was so tiered and weary with grief due to Beth's death. She was at a loss as to which option to go with. Marry Fredric Vaughn, a French and rich man, who seemed to care for her and treated her with respect.

Then there was Laurie, the one she had loved since she was only eleven going on twelve years of age. The one who had promised her as a girl, that he would be her first true and real kiss. And then finally there was the fact he had asked her older sister to marry him, and she had refused him.

She turned around and her Aunt March looked up from her embroidery pattern she had been working on, when one of the maids entered and announced "A Mister Vaughn to see Miss Amy. Should I send him in?"

Amy paused, as she realised this was the moment of truth. Become Mrs Vaughn and continue to live in France for the rest of her life on Vaughn's yearly thousands. Or marry and become Mrs Laurence and share a life with the one she had loved since she was a young girl. And of course move back home, and possibly live closer to her sisters and her parents.

She sighed and said "Send him in, I've made my decision." The maid nodded and left to retrieve Vaughn. Amy then turned to face her aunt, who eyed her thoughtfully, then the letter her niece had been reading over and over again for the last twenty minutes. She was more then aware of whom the sender was, and could very well guess its content as well. The fact she was gradually going senile had not destroyed and clouded her observation skills completely.

Amy took a deep breath, as did her aunt, as the handsome Frenchman entered the sitting room. Aunt March had more then an inkling that this would more likely then not, end up being the last visit her and her niece were surely to receive from the rich Frenchman. Inwardly sighing she thought '_Well, I truly do hope you know what your doing my littlest niece'_


	4. Four

**Love Lost And Found **

Laurie sighed, as he placed the latest letter down upon the desk in his study. Amy and he had been exchanging letters since the first letter he had sent to her. So far she had decided to remain in France with her Aunt. She was undecided as to when she was ready to return home.

Laurie realised it had been a full two years since he had seen Amy in France and had instantly known he was in love. And a full year and a half since Laurie and Amy had started exchanging letters. Laurie had visited Amy three times in France during this long time period.

Amy had been home once, and that was to see her niece and nephew and to see the rest of the family. She had then returned to France with her aunt to continue her study in the fine arts. This had been six months ago.

Laurie had received a letter only the previous evening telling him of Jo's up and coming marriage to Mister Friedrich Bhaer. He was whole heartedly pleased for both she and Mister Bhaer. He'd be even happier if it was he and Amy whom were the ones getting married.

He decided to reply to Amy's letter, asking her if she would be returning for her sisters wedding in two months. If so did she wish for him to be her escort for the occasion? Nothing besides having Amy for his wife would make him happier, then seeing Jo, his dearest friend and he hoped soon to be sister, marrying to man she loved, while Amy was his companion for the occasion.

So it was now that Laurie sat with Amy's letter and a letter, much to his surprise from aunt March. The elderly female March had recently become ill, and was rapidly weakening every day. It was unknown how much longer she would last. Which is why she had wrote an urgent letter to Laurie without Amy's knowledge.

**_Mister Laurence _**

**_I am writing to you, unaware of how much longer I am to remain on this very earth before I am to join dear Beth. I'm certain you are aware; my health has of recent taken an unfortunate turn for the worst. I write this letter, expressing my worry for my niece. She is of marrying age, but is yet to be made a wife. Meg is married and is now a mother. I hear Josephine is to marry her gentleman in eight weeks. I wish to pass on knowing Amy is also settled down with a husband and has a chance for future children. I urge you Mister Laurence to extend your proposal to my niece one again. It has been more then a year since your last attempt for my niece's hand in marriage. I desperately heed you to try again. I await your response, and hopefully your presence here in _****_France_**

**_Madam March _**

Laurie shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed before nodding, having silently made a decision. He stood and collected the letters from his desk, followed by his coat on the coat and hat stand near the door.

He needed to see his father, to inform him that he had to go to France to deal with some personal business long over due. His father would be sure to understand, as he had known of his son's unusual courting situation with the youngest March.


	5. Five

**Love Lost And Found**

Laurie had a soft look upon his face, as he eyed the lovely vision in front of him, dressed all in pale lemon satin and silk. He watched her from his place resting against the tree trunk he was leaning against, as the sun made her soft blond hair gleam. He was smitten, and he more then knew it.

It had come to France by invitation. Amy had invited him, insisting they needed to talk. He asked "So where would you like to begin?" Amy slowly turned to face him. There was a nervous and uncertain expression on her beautiful face. Laurie loathed the fact it was his immature stupidity that had placed that uncertainty there.

She sighed and took a deep breath and asked "Please be truthful Laurie. Is it I you truly want and not my sister or family? I know you say and wrote that it isn't like that, but Laurie you must have thought she was your one and only, or you'd have never asked her to marry you."

She closed her eyes briefly and continued "You told me you always knew you would be a part of the March family. How can I possibly believe it is I you want? How can I know whether you have decided to settle for what remains. After all Meg is married to John. And poor and dearest Beth is no longer with us."

She concluded "And finally, Jo. She is whom you asked to be your wife, and not I. She is the one you paid more attention to, who you would grace with a smile in a certain and special way, which I always wished to see directed at me. But it never was. So how do I know you are not going to eventually break my heart?" She added tearfully "I fear my heart can take no more inflicted upon it."

Laurie felt a painful tug on his heart, at the sight of the unshed tears in her stunning blue eyes. He inwardly damned his own arrogant stupidity. If only he had felt and known what he did right then, regardless of how young Amy had been, even if he wouldn't have been able to rightly pursue her until she was of age to do so. They wouldn't have the problems and current barriers they did right then.

No he had to be an immature fool and dedicate and lavish his affections and attention upon the wrong March sister. The March sister, who would have never been able to fit in nor would she have wanted to fit into his world. Amy on the other hand could and would fit into his world and society perfectly.

He realised Amy was made for the glamour and beauty of society, while her sister had been designed for a life as a teacher and a simple but never plain beauty. That had been meant for a man who shared her interests and views, someone who truly loved and would have never made the mistake of confusing love between an infatuation.

So it was with these revelations that Laurie answered Amy. "I can honestly assure you it is you who I love and wish to take as my wife and the future mother of my heirs. It is you who I see on my arm, as I show all of those other men how fortunate and privileged I would be to have such a wife. To show society that you are not just a pretty face, but have great and immense talent."

He added "But that is not the only reason why I want you as my wife. I want you because whenever I close my eyes and think hard enough, it is you I see and not Jo. It is you who I see all glowing and radiant, with your stomach swollen and rounded with my heir ."

He concluded "It is you who I see and wish to wakeup and go to sleep beside for the rest of my life, you my darling sweet Amy and not Jo. Forgive me, I was an immature fool to have not paid you the attention you deserved. Forgive me for my stupidity when I asked your sister to marry me, based off a silly boy hood infatuation, as I had no idea of love at that age, at least not the love, which burns deeply and constantly within me, for you, my darling."

Tears streamed down Amy's soft and pale coloured cheeks. As he said "Do you know what my greatest desire currently is? It is to take my beautiful wife to our sisters wedding, to an honest and good man, who is to make her a loving wife."

He slowly closed the distance between them and loving cupped the side of her face, as he gently caressed the soft skin under his palm. He whispered "But that cannot be, if the lady I wish to make my wife is unwilling to accept and believe it is she I love with all my heart and whole being, and not her sister."

He rested his forehead against hers, as she let out a small sob. He asked gently and quietly "So I am asking you once more, Amy March will you bestow the greatest honour upon me and consent to being my wife?"

Tears streamed down both of her cheeks in little wet streaks. She sobbed quietly as she replied "Oh Laurie, yes of course I'll marry you. I just needed to be sure it was I whom you wanted and not my sister or my family."

He gently kissed her upon the tip of her nose, before rubbing his own nose against it lovingly. He then stepped back and reached into his coat pocket and removed a beautiful and delicate solid gold band, with a stunning sparkling diamond mounted on the top.

He carefully took her left hand in his and slowly lowered the delicate band onto her left ring finger. The fit was perfect, it looked stunning on her. He explained to her the significance of the ring.

"Amy this ring is a family heirloom. My great, great, great, great grandmother was the first bride to where it, followed by my other grandmothers, until it was finally given to my father, who gave it to my mother. And now I am passing it onto you, and am hoping some day we will have a grandson to pass it onto to."

Amy placed her right hand over her mouth, as she lifted her left to gaze upon the stunning splendour that now encircled her long and delicate finger. She commented around a tearful giggle, affection for her older sister evident in her words.

"Jo never saw this did she, as not even she would have denied you whether she had been in love with you or not. Not even she with her tomboy tendencies is immune to beauty like this?"

Laurie chuckled at this and affectionately kissed the corner of her mouth. He sobered slightly and said "No, Jo never saw the ring I just presented to you, which makes me feel even more strongly, that I should have never nor did I have any place asking Jo to marry me."

Amy asked puzzled "Did you even present her with a ring when you proposed to her?" Laurie suddenly flushed and smiled sheepishly and replied "No, now that I truly think back all of those years, I cannot remember there ever being a ring present. It was even a poor and sad apology for a proposal, which is more then a little insulting to Jo, I do hope Mister Bhaer was more romantic in his task."

Amy gently wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went around her back delicately. She whispered and he gently nuzzled her hair. "I'm so glad you have finally grown and matured. And yes I too also hope Mister Bhaer was more Romantic towards my sister."

Laurie gently kissed her cheek before moving onto her mouth. He applied a little more pressure before slowly pulling away with one last gentle brush of his lower lip against her upper lip.

He smiled warmly at her and said "Well, my Darling Amy. It is time we went and informed your aunt that we wish to be married as soon as possible." Amy nodded, and took the hand Laurie offered to her. They then left the shade of the tree behind them, and walked off into the afternoon sun.


End file.
